When She Returned
by Sesshya
Summary: Hinata comes back from a long mission. She discovers something about Neji, that she never knew nor would suspect. My first fanfic. Please read and review


Hinata let the warm water hit her skin and soothe away the stiffness that she felt in her muscles. The mission had been long and arduous and she was glad to be home.  
She sighed and leaned her head against the cold shower door. She had missed being home. Although her family could be pretty dismissive towards her, she did care for them very much.

Besides she thought, things had changed greatly in the 12 years since she had first become a ninja. She had gained much strength, developing her own techniques, and she knew that she was adored by her partners Shino and Kiba. All in all her life was pretty good, she thought.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around herself, letting her hair hang down, and walked towards her room. There were no people in the hallways and everyone seemed to be asleep. As she walked by her sister Hanabi's room she heard a soft moan. Noticing that the door was slightly open she took and peek and gasped in surprise.

On her sister's bed she saw Hanabi, naked with her back arched, moaning quietly. On top of her was her cousin Neji thrusting into her, groaning quietly. Sweat glistened off their bodies as they sped up, their soft sounds gradually getting louder and louder.  
Hinata eyes widened and her face turned scarlet. She could not believe what she was seeing. Her sister and her cousin. Confusion washed over her. She just couldn't comprehend them being together. She wanted to look away but couldn't. Her body had locked up and wasn't listening to her brain pleading her to move.

Neji thrusts became erratic as he was heading towards his orgasm. His hands dug into Hanabi's skin as he sped up. As he reached his peak he moaned loudly "Hinata" and then laid quite still on top of Hanabi.

Hinata's heart stopped as she heard Neji call her name. Had he seen her? No, she didn't think so, yet why would he call out her name when it was obvious that he was with Hanabi.  
Meanwhile Hanabi's face had flushed red with anger over hearing Hinata's name. She pushed Neji off of her so hard he fell off the bed.

"You ass, how dare you call me by her name?" Hanabi hissed.  
Neji hung his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I"  
"Oh shut up! You think I'm stupid? You think I don't realize that you are in love with her? You think I don't know that you have liked her since the first day you met her?"

"That's ridiculous" Neji stammered. "I've treated her so badly in the past, I don't care for her, anyone with eyes can see that."  
"You think I don't realize that you came to me only after you resigned yourself to the thought that you couldn't have her?

You want to be with me, because she's too in love with Naruto, to even look at you twice."

Hanabi's voice turned icy. "You're just some scum from the branch family. You think that you could ever be with either of us? You think our father would allow you to be with one of us. Some lower class piece of trash like you?"

"Get out of my room, and don't come looking for me again. You are not the only man in this village. You are a good lover, but I will find another.

Get out of my sight" Hanabi spat.

Neji stood up, and picked up his clothes which had been thrown to the floor earlier.  
Hinata gasped as she saw him headed for the door, and took off running to her room and closing the door quickly behind her.

She collapsed on her bed and gazed at the door. She didn't know how to process what she had just witnessed. Neji was in love with her? Hanabi had to be mistaken. There was no way he was interested in her. He had been so cruel to her. He had almost killed her during the Chuunin exam. There was no way he loved her. Hinata shook her head, no way he loved her. Also how had Hanabi realized her feelings for Naruto. She had once loved him very deeply but that was no longer the case.  
Hinata walked over to the window and looked out at the moon, so beautiful, a pearl in a sea of inky darkness. She knew she would be unable to sleep tonight, her thoughts jumbled. She was unsure what to make of what she had seen, or of her feelings. She sighed. If only she knew Neji's true feelings

Neji laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. How could I be so stupid, how could I have called out Hinata's name while in bed with Hanabi. He threw a pillow against the wall in frustration. It's Hinata's fault he thought. She had finally come home today. He remembered how his heart leapt as he saw her. The soft smile that she had given him had made him want to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He probably shouldn't have gone to Hanabi tonight, but he had been unable to control himself. Hinata's return had caused all these emotions to well up inside of him. He needed her. With his whole soul he needed to be with her, but he couldn't. She would never want him.

He got up and stood at his window, looking at the moon, unaware that just a few doors down, Hinata also looked up at the moon, unsure of her thoughts, and wondering the same things he was wondering.

The next day Hinata stayed in her room. She was afraid of seeing Hanabi, of looking at her face and remembering how she looked last night. Hinata was even more frightened of seeing Neji. She was afraid of giving away that she had seen him with her sister.

She laid in her bed for most of the day. She didn't know what to do. She had to admit to herself that she did have feelings for Neji. He had become softer, kinder, and gentler towards her. He no longer seemed to hate her for being the chosen one, for being born to the Head family.

Hinata blushed slightly as she thought of how he had looked on Hanabi's bed. The way his muscles had moved under his skin. The way his hair shone in the light of the lanterns. The way he had called her name. How she wished that she was the one who caused him to moan so loudly. Hinata's face burned. She shouldn't be thinking such things. She was 24 yet had never even been properly kissed. Kiba had kissed her once, she smiled at the memory. He had been jumping up and down and grabbed her roughly for a hug and pressed his lips to hers quickly followed by a quick lick. He had profusely apologized afterward, stating that he had become caught up n the moment and she had laughed it off though she had been extremely embarrassed.  
Hinata shook her head. She had come to a conclusion. She knew what is was that she was going to do about the Neji situation. She walked out of her room and toward the shower. First she needed a shower and some food. Then she would confront him.

Hinata walked quietly past her sister's room. She listened for any sounds of moans. She had seen the argument but she did not know if this was something that happened on a regular basis or not. There were no sounds coming from Hanabi's room so Hinata continued on towards Neji's room.

She stood in front of his door, frozen and panting slightly. She was unsure now that she was there. She didn't know if she could go through with it or not. Her legs shook slightly. She gathered her courage and knocked on his door.

"Come in "

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. Neji was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down to the floor.

"What you said to me really hurt Hanabi" he said without looking up.

"You know how I feel about being part of the branch family, yet you continue to rub it in my face at every opportunity."

N-N-N-Neji… Hinata stammered

Neji gasped, looked up and jumped up. "Hinata! I thought it was Hinabi, I thought… Never mind what I thought. Why are you here?"

She took a deep breath. "How do you feel about me?"

He looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean, how do I feel about you?"

"Last night you and Hanabi were arguing, and.."  
"You saw that!?" He exclaimed cutting her off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I had just taken a shower and I was going to my room and I heard moaning, and…."  
"I remember the floor being wet as I walked back to my room, but I never thought, wait, you saw us…"  
Hinata bowed her head.

Neji's face turned bright red. "I, I, you weren't supposed to see" he shouted.

Hinata bowed her head. "I'm sorry I should just go" She started to back out of the room, but Neji was faster. He slammed the door and pushed her against it. She cried out slightly.

"Are you here to rub it in my face too? Tell me I'm not good enough for you, that I'm beneath you.?" He voice shook with anger  
"Are you here to laugh at me? At this stupid love that I've had for you for years?"  
He grabbed his shirt

At this stupid heart, that knows only you?"

Hinata looked into his face, his eyes wide with tears threatening to fall, his lips which were pulled into a tight line and without thinking twice she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes seemed to widen even more as he looked down at her lips pressed against his. He pulled away quickly. "What did you do that for?"

Hinata blushed.

"I've had feelings for you for a long time Neji. You have changed in these recent years. You've been so kind. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but yesterday seeing you with Hanabi, and hearing you call my name, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I had to let you know."

Her cheeks were scarlet at this point. She was no longer looking at him, the floor seemed to be more interesting to her. What had started out as a shaky speech, ended in barely a whisper.

Neji stared at her. She had feelings for him? Could it be? Could his dream be a reality?  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her head lay on his chest, and she could feel his heart through his chest, through his shirt. It felt like it was having an attack, like it would explode.  
He stroked her hair and slid his hand down her back. He whispered her name. She looked up into his eyes as he bent his head downward to kiss her. His lips were soft and warm.

His tongue licked at her lips and she gave a small moan. He licked her lips again and she opened her mouth slightly, granting him access. His tongue licked her teeth and poked its way towards the side of her cheek. He seemed to want to taste every crevice that he could find.  
Neji moaned. She tasted so sweet, he wanted to ravish her, but knew he had to take it slow. Still this was torture for him. She had her arms at her side and seemed to be unsure as to what to do with herself.

He poked at her tongue with his, and she seemed to get the idea. Tentively she wrapped her arms around him and started to wrestle her tongue against his. He allowed her access to his mouth and she felt slightly heady at his taste.  
He pulled away from her, panting slightly and looked her flushed face. She looked up at him. "Neji, I want to be with you forever" she whispered.

He gave a slight moan and pulled her to him again. He kissed her again, this time with more passion, urgently. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. She gasped. She felt his manhood pressing against her.  
His lips left hers and moved to her neck, licking sucking, and nipping slightly. She moaned as her hands reached into his hair. He kissed up her neck and licked at her ear lobe. She ground her hips against his. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She wanted to do the same to him. She began to kiss his neck, licking and nipping the way he had. Neji groaned, his hands on her hips pulling her body to him.

She pulled away and he gave a small groan. His eyes looked so full of lust, so hungry for her. She had never had anyone look at her like that before. "Do you want to stop?" He asked. She blushed and shook her head. She stepped toward him and began to lift his shirt. He raised his arms to help her, and it fell to the floor. She pushed him towards the bed and he fell back on it.

After this moment of taking charge she seemed unsure of what to do. She sat on the bed net to him and licked his neck again. He gave a soft groan and sat up. He pulled her into his arms, so she sat in his lap. He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear, while his hands touched the skin under her shirt. He lifted her shirt and began to work on her bra.

He took it off and stared at her body. She was more beautiful than he could have imagined. Her skin, it was so soft, and seemed to shine under his gaze. Her breasts were pert and were tipped with rose colored nipples.  
Hinata blushed, and crossed her arms over her chest. She was used to being teased about her chest. It was always larger than the other girls and when in the locker room, she would teased and pinched by the other girls.

He pulled her hand away and lowered his mouth to her rose tipped orb. She arched her back as he bit down softly. She threw her head back causing her lower body to grind against his.  
He turned and while still latched onto her nipple lowered her onto the bed. His hand gently squeezed her other breast as she moaned softly. His hand slid down her stomach and he released her nipple from his mouth. She gave a small groan.

His hands unzipped her pants and pulled them off quickly. Now she laid beneath him with only her underwear on. He stood up and took his pants and boxers off quickly. She gave a gasp and turned red. She had never seen a man naked before, and had not expected it to be so big, and angry looking.  
He lowered his face to her legs and began to kiss his way up, using his hands to open her legs so he could kiss her inner thighs. He kissed his way up till his progress was blocked by her panties. Hinata was panting, staring at him, with wide eyes. Nii-san she whispered, and he gave a small smile, at the nickname that she called him when they were young. He slid her underwear down, and threw them on the floor.

He laid on top of her and kissed her. His tongue licking hers as his fingers played with her folds. He found the little bundle of nerves and Hinata screamed for the first time. She had never felt anything like it before. Her blood seemed to boil. She reached down to grip his manhood. Neji gasped. He hadn't expected her to touch him without him actually putting her hand on it himself.

Hinata blushed and said "Neji, please, I need you. I want you.  
"It's going to hurt Hinata"  
"I know" she whispered.  
He positioned his manhood at her opening, and began to slowly push his way inside her. Hinata moaned slightly and he stopped. He didn't want to hurt her and he could see the pain in her face.

She winced, then smiled. Don't stop Neji, please, I need you.  
He gave a small smile and pushed into her completely. He felt something inside her tear, and tears leapt into her eyes.  
He kissed the tears away from her eyes and pulled out slowly. When only the tip was still inside her, he pushed in slowly again. He couldn't believe how tight she was. How hot it felt inside her. He thought he would be burned, but he did not care for the only thing he wanted was to be with her.  
She moaned, and arched her back to meet him. "Neji, faster"  
He began to thrust into her slowly but picking up speed. She was moaning his name, her arms gripping his back tightly. Before long she was pushing up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their breath came out in pants, as their bodies raced closer to their climax.  
He leaned down and bit on her neck softly, licking and kissing her as she reached her first orgasm.

She came with a shudder, her body writhing beneath him. The explosion in her body caused her walls to clamp down on Neji's member and he released inside her, calling her name and collapsing on top of her.

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too Neji"

He smiled and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lips once more than let his eyes close…

Hinata awoke the next morning in a daze, at first thinking that she had dreamed what had transpired between herself and Neji. She rolled over and saw him looking at her. She jumped slightly as she noticed his eyes staring at her intently.

He reached up and touched her cheek softly. She closed her eyes, lowered her head, and took a deep breath. When she opened them again a single tear slid down her right cheek and he immediately sat upright and placing his hand under her chin, lifted her face so he could stare into her eyes

"Do you regret it? Do you not want to be with me?" he asked, his voice hoarse and sounding as if he was pained

"I just can't believe that I could ever be so happy" she whispered  
He gave a soft laugh and smiled at her. It was such a sweet smile. He never smiled enough.  
He pulled her into his arms and laid down. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him.  
"I'll make sure you are always this happy. I promise you that."  
She sighed and snuggled into his chest. She knew that she would be happy from this day forward. He was hers, and she was his.

Yes she thought, my life is pretty good.

My first fanfiction story. I'm not really a Neji-Hina fan but I was watching Gone With the Wind last night, and this story popped into my head. It wouldn't let me sleep, so I decided to write it.  
Please read and review.


End file.
